<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turbulent by jetblackmess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528220">Turbulent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblackmess/pseuds/jetblackmess'>jetblackmess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smut oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Dirty Talk, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetblackmess/pseuds/jetblackmess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy fucks Karl's face. That's basically it ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Donaldson/Karl Jacobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>smut oneshots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turbulent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The smaller took in a shuddering breath and looked up at Jimmy with pleading eyes. The older cocked an eyebrow at him, “What is it, slut? I don’t have all day,” the words drifted off into a scoff as Karl whimpered a bit. A small mumble was heard from the man on his knees. </p><p>“What was that? Speak up.” Jimmy said, tugging his hair lightly. “Hit me..” Karl muttered a bit louder. It made Jimmy smirk. “Hmm? I didn’t hear you,” came his reply. Tears of frustration built up in Karl’s eyes and he whined loudly. “Please, Jimmy, please. Want you to hit me.” </p><p>Jimmy groaned quietly as he grabbed Karl’s face with one hand, forcing him to look up. His cheeks were squished a little from the pressure of Jimmy’s hold. </p><p>“You’re such a whore, my god.” The older growled out before letting go and smacking Karl across the face. The chestnut-haired man’s head snapped to the side and he let out a pained gasp that was shortly followed by a shaky moan. “Again,” Karl begged, looking up at Jimmy once more. </p><p>He complied and brought his other hand down on the smaller’s face. A bright red mark was left in place of the hand. Tears streamed down Karl’s face and Jimmy almost moaned at how pretty he looked. A sob fell from Karl’s red, bitten lips as another smack was dealt. The older grabbed his face again, this time a bit rougher. </p><p>“I want to fuck your throat,” he stated. The tone of his voice made Karl whimper again. He nodded quickly and brought his hands up to rest on Jimmy’s thighs. Pausing his movements, he looks up at Jimmy for permission. Jimmy moves a hand to his hair and tugs a little, pushing his head forward. Karl took this as his go ahead and undid Jimmy’s pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. His cock was flushed bright red and was leaking at the tip. </p><p>The chestnut-haired man bites his lip and wraps a hand around the base of it. Jimmy lets out a grunt and throws his head back, loving the feeling. “Get to it, whore. It’s not gonna suck itself.” He commanded while tugging Karl’s hair harder. The feeling made him moan. </p><p>He moved closer and brushed his lips on the tip teasingly. A growl tore out of Jimmy’s throat and when Karl opened his mouth to say something snarkily, he forced the younger to take all of his cock at once. </p><p>Lewd gagging and choking noises filled the room as his nose was pushed to Jimmy’s lower stomach. More tears filled the younger's eyes before he was let go and allowed to move off of his cock. They fell down his face as he regained his breath. </p><p>Karl looked up at Jimmy through the tears and the older man smirked down at him. “You’re already so ruined, baby. So messy,” He teased, caressing Karl’s face with one of his hands. He feels Karl lean into the touch. Looking into his eyes he asks, “Color?” To which Karl replies with a soft “Green” and Jimmy immediately goes back into his dom persona. </p><p>He pulls his hand back and slaps Karl once more before gripping his face. Karl’s eyes are hazily staring up at him, a slight pleading glint showing through. The older moves his foot to Karl’s crotch and presses down. He slowly grinds it against the younger man. Gray eyes roll back and a slightly muffled whine comes from the man on his knees. </p><p>“You’re such a dirty little whore, getting off on me being rough with you like this. But you’re my dirty little whore, hm? My little toy to use whenever I please?” Jimmy asks, pressing his foot into Karl’s crotch harder. The younger whines again in both pain and pleasure. It all suddenly stops when Jimmy pulls away from him, opting to grip his hair again. </p><p>“Get back to work. And don’t cum until I do.” He states, pulling the other closer. Karl immediately wraps his pretty pink lips around the older’s cock. He makes sure to gaze up at Jimmy through his eyelashes as he sinks down further. </p><p>The cock hits the back of Karl’s throat and he resists the urge to gag. Breathing in deeply through his nose, the younger takes it as far as he can. His nose hits the bottom of Jimmy’s stomach and he stays there for a minute, just warming him. A low grunt comes from the man above him and before he can really process anything he’s being tugged back and forth by his hair. </p><p>A moan gets caught in Karl’s throat as Jimmy moves his hips to match the pace he set for pulling and pushing his head around. “Good boy, Karl. Taking it so well.” The older groans out, moving his hips a bit faster. </p><p>Karl’s eyes roll back again before they close completely. He breathes through his nose and hollows his cheeks as best as he can, moving his tongue along the bottom of Jimmy’s cock each time he thrusts in. </p><p>This makes Jimmy toss his head back, a deep moan falling from his lips. His hips stutter for a moment before he pushes into Karl’s mouth as deep as he can. Karl chokes as cum fills his mouth. He moans around the cock once more before shuddering and cumming in his pants. </p><p>Jimmy slowly pulls out and watches as Karl slumps over a little bit. The cum he hadn’t been able to swallow was slowly dripping from his face as it mixed with the spit and tears. The older sighed tiredly and pulled up his underwear. He kicked his pants somewhere else and focused on his still-panting boyfriend. </p><p>“You okay, love?” asked Jimmy, gently grasping the other man’s face in his hands. His eyes were still a bit hazy but he nodded nonetheless. Jimmy hummed and wiped a thumb through the drying tears on his cheeks. </p><p>“Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Karl reached out for his boyfriend, making the older chuckle and pick him up, grunting quietly. A kiss was placed on the top of Karl’s head as he snuggled against Jimmy’s chest and they made their way into the bathroom to clean up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My twitter always sees these fics first, follow me there for more content ^-^ </p><p>twt: @camsasimp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>